The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a communicable disease which is caused by infection of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV virus) and seriously threatens the health of people. The fatality rate of the AIDS is extremely high, but the AIDS has neither an effective vaccine for prevention nor a cure medicine at present; and moreover, the AIDS is widely spread, becomes epidemic rapidly, not only causes enormous economic losses but also seriously hinders the social development, and has become a social problem of great concern by governments around the world.
Therefore, the study of the AIDS is particularly urgent.
The present application claims the priority of Chinese Patent Application No. 201510051136.X, filed in Chinese Patent Office on Feb. 2, 2015, entitled “Medicine for Treatment or Adjuvant Treatment of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, Preparation Method thereof and Use Methods thereof”, and the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.